Side Quest
by OCfan11
Summary: In this instance, forgetting one life means remembering another. OC-reincarnated-as-Ilia


She wakes up with a gasping breath.

"Easy," comes the wizened voice above her. Her eyes lock onto the tired face of an older woman. "Easy. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Who-" but that's not the right question. The woman is too familiar for that. "Where-" no, not right either. "What-" what's going on?

Because she - She? He? They? It? - should be dead. As sudden as falling asleep, she can't remember when it happened but knows it must have.

She also can't remember- "What's my name?"

The woman's face falls. "I'm sorry, you never told me."

None of it makes sense. "Who are you?"

If possible, the woman looks even more sad. "Impaz. I have told you that before, which means your memory is not getting any better."

The young woman looks on blankly because she remembers _something_, and none of it is helpful to the current situation.

She remembers being someone else.

When she finally looks in the mirror, and Ilia stares back, it takes all she has not to scream.

;;;

To sort out the facts, Impaz saved her – _doomed the empty village to eventually get overrun with monsters_ – from the beating the monsters were giving her – _because…? Ilia saved the kids, didn't she? Didn't I _– and healed all her external wounds. Internal injuries are harder, especially if the body has already used its insta-recovering from for earlier wounds.

_Like an arrow in the back._

"Spring water might help," Impaz doesn't sound so convinced, "though, head wounds are the trickiest. Your short-term memory will expand back to normal, and after that your long-term memory will either unlock or build itself up." For such a shaky woman, her smile is steady and confident. "You _will_ be okay."

Not-Ilia forces her burning anger away from the woman. Something has already unlocked. She cannot remember her name, does not understand the characters and symbols Impaz kindly explained as their language, but she remembers a life in a world were this story is a game. If this isn't the main story – if this is a spin-off – then she's screwed. If she doesn't rescue a dying prince, then she's screwed anyway. Twilight rains from the sky outside a sphere around the village, foreboding and worrisome.

There is a family she can't remember, waiting for her.

There is a family she can remember, likely mourning her.

This story was not for her, and she's scared of what will happen when the world insists the real Ilia comes back.

;;;

Meditation hurts her head, so Impaz teaches to carve. "Something to do with your hands. Let is calm your thoughts."

Impaz details a beautiful statue while not-Ilia struggles to do an animal. The cats in the village circle them, sometimes resting at their feet. Not-Ilia smiles hesitantly, giving small scratches to those brave enough to settle against her. Eventually, she becomes so lost in thought that her hands take over. The girl only startles when Impaz makes a noise.

"You are very talented," the older woman smiles, eyes crinkling.

"No, I'm-"

In her hands is a horse statue, whittled and detailed into something she never could have done before she died.

"You told me once," Impaz continues, ignoring the girl's panic, "when you were beginning to remember, that you enjoyed whittling. I promised to show you a few things, but you couldn't remember a thing about it next time you woke up. There are some old projects in your bag."

The bag she hasn't looked at. Not-Ilia hurries into the building, flipping it open and digging through. There is a horse, a person, and-

The Horse Call.

Not-Ilia takes the key item out of the bag, turning it over in her hands. It's very well made, and a few puffs create on-pitch sounds. Her fingers even know which holes to cover.

Her heart breaks as she gifts it to Impaz, "For good luck."

"Thank you," Impaz tilts her head, cradling the object. "Did you remember something?"

"My carvings are not for me to keep," not-Ilia smiles and _shoves_ the fear deep down. "That's my favourite one, and I want to give it to my favourite person."

Impaz grips it tighter. "Dear… are you sure?"

"You've been helping me for longer than I remember," not-Ilia holds a fist over her chest. A cat climbs onto her empty lap. "I want you to have it."

"Then I will treasure it."

Later, not-Ilia repeats those words when Impaz gifts her a wooden statue. The woman explains that any Sheikah who see her with it will offer her aid. Ilia cries, not expecting any help but grateful all the same. Even though her head is not a safe place, and the future unknown, the girl relaxes her guard and gives into a secret plea. "Will you give me a name?"

Impaz does not ask if she is sure, only holds her hand and waits for the tears to stop. "Purhaz."

Not-Ilia chokes on her snort and nods, pretending her smile is from relief and not mirth. "Thank you."

It is likely a family name, after all.

;;;

When the monsters come, days later, it is not in the dead of night. Cats scream and runs minutes before they appear, and Ilia is dragged to a secret passage the moment their yowls begin.

"What about you?" she does not want to leave, is barely healthy enough to go, and tries to bring Impaz along.

Impaz is stronger than she appears. "It is my sworn duty to be here until a certain person arrives." She smiles at the girl. "Do not worry about me. I will be saved. May the Goddess protect you."

The passage shuts in her face. Purhaz slams a fist on it, hating how the sound pierces sharply in her brain. "I _will_ see you again, Impaz," she promises. There is a path to the left, leading up towards the mountains and monsters. She marches towards the right, fowl smelling area of what must be the sewer system.

The walk is long, and she is tired. The Twili-sewer rats try once to jump her, and not-Ilia kills for the first time. They know not to come near her again, the broken soul not worth it. Purhaz stumbles into a day of twilight, gaping at how different it looks without the protection of the Sheikah keeping it at bay. She then gasps, holding her hands in front of her and twisting her body. She's fading at the edges. "What-"

But she knows _what_, doesn't she? Just as she knows _where_ she must go. Before her is Castle Town, monsters loitering the space in front. Ilia's body is fit enough to run there, but the pain it will cause her may lead her to the doctor. In this state, there can only be a thing called fate, and she must grit her teeth and face it in order to _live_.

Purhaz makes a fist in front of her chest, and breathes. _If it's the Warrior's timeline, then nothing matters anyway._

The young woman sprints for the doors. So fast, none of the monsters have time to swing.

The doors slam shut behind her, and Purhaz struggles to _breathe_.

_It hurts so bad._

What were the names of the cats, of the woman who helped her (Impaz), of the town she fled from (Hidden Village)?

What is her own name?

It's not-

Not-

(Purhaz.)

"Are you okay, little lady?"

The young girl blinks up, tears blurring how those in the alley stare at her. There is a dark shape (relief) in front of her. She tries to speak, but the pain in her head sends her to her knees with a cry.

"Come here," the person helps her, low tones and soothing on the injured mine. "The doctor's close by."

"Nuh," (no) no healthcare (what's that) _I can't_ (it hurts) _please_.

;;;

Purhaz blinks, tears spilling over at the relief. "_Thank you_."

The doctor harrumphs and turns to the woman who brought her, "I don't suppose you're paying for her?"

"I'll remove a third of your tab," the woman's smile is toothy and promising of retribution, "as long as you fix what's wrong."

"Concussion, I believe," he frowns and gets up on a stool, prodding her head. Purhaz winces when the pain spikes, but whatever he had her ingest to stop the agony is working. "Could have come from anywhere, but give it time and it will heal."

"That's what," Purhaz's voice cracks. She swallows. "That's what the woman who helped me said about my amnesia."

They turn to her, doctor bewildered and the tall woman soft. "Amnesia?"

"I can't remember my name. Or where I came from. She helped me escape from the creatures a- a week ago? I can't remember. My memory's been awful."

"Oh dear," the woman coos.

"I can't fix amnesia," the doctor hops down, frowning at the woman. "And she can't stay here."

"I'll take her in," the woman bares her teeth. The doctor flinches. "You can even have a free drink for the medication. Not a cent off your tab, though."

"Now, Telma-"

"Come along, dear," the woman – Telma – holds out her hand. Purhaz gets to her feet, slipping her hand in like a trusting foal. "I'll show you where you'll be staying for the time being."

"Thank you, Ms. Telma," Purhaz breathes in awe. She's unsure why she feels so safe, but she can remember liking the woman in another life.

"Just Telma, not even my patrons call me that anymore." She side-eyes the girl. "I own a bar down in South Castle Town. How about you tell me what you do remember over a glass of water?"

She blinks back the tears, "I'd like that a lot." Her hand keeps reaching for the pack against her hip. The statue is still there, nudging back.

;;;

Her name is not-

Not-

(Purhaz.)

They call her – she calls herself – Purhaz, because it is better than shouting 'girl'. Telma's been hiding a magical healing potion in the cupboard, and within the day the pain in her head has healed to a light flicker every now and then. Telma's cat, Louise, only pauses moments after their introduction before she demands to sit on Purhaz's lap. The bar feels like a familiar place, and Purhaz offers to work there.

Telma smiles, "Not until you're older. When you're better, you can help me with heavy lifting."

The guards who come in for drinks are kind, if a little exhausted from days of patrolling against threats. They play cards with her, and on the third day of living with Telma the guard captain comes in.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Purhaz smiles kindly. There are weary lines all over his face, speaking of a hard day. He chats with Telma for a while but doesn't stay long. She asks Telma why later.

"He was suddenly put into the position," the woman answers, handing Purhaz a cup to dry. "No experience. It's been hard on him, especially since his only remaining soldiers are cowards."

She has to ask, even if memories in her head tell a story of what happened. Telma explains and leaves no detail out. It is hard to hear – harder to live – the details when the story she knew was for _teens_. Telma's version is rated _R_.

Castle Town is a city in mourning. Purhaz has faded so much she cannot even see the twilight anymore. There is talk of the river level falling, and memories tell her _it's time_.

"Telma, I need to go outside. I- I need to look for something. A carving of a wooden horse. I think I lost it on the way here.

"The… the woman who helped me showed me how to make it."

Hook, line, and-

;;;

Her name is not Ilia.

"You're going to be okay," she promises the prince while soldiers Telma bribed into following her help the boy onto her back. "It's going to be okay."

The word he mutters… it sounds like he's crying for his mother.

Purhaz swallows. "It's going to be okay."

His name is Ralis. Why can she remember that, but not who she was before not-Ilia?

"It's going to be okay."

Why do the memories of her family fade every day?

;;;

_Treat the wounds._

_Keep him wet._

Purhaz is not sure where the knowledge is coming from.

_Wrapping, gaze. A bandage or two._

_Keep him cool, keep him wet._

"Wait for the doctor," Telma, while worried for the boy too, is rather amused by Purhaz's pacing and plans. "Let's have that as Plan A."

"Then Plan B can be storming the castle."

"No." Telma chuckles. "We will not storm the castle for the royal physician."

"Then… then I'll go look for more Zora's as Plan B!"

"That would be very difficult, with all the monsters and the river so low." Telma sighs when the girl turns a desperate look her way. "We wait for the doctor. If he says nothing, I'll have those soldiers in the back help me with my Plan B."

"What is it?"

Telma laughs, "Now, now. You need to calm down. Wait for the doctor."

Not-Ilia slumps down on the barrel, running a wet towel over the Zora boy. She hates seeing people sick, always has. The twilight they're surrounded in likely isn't doing him any favours.

Purhaz's gaze snap to where the door creaks open. Her eyes narrow.

"See something, little lady?"

"N…no. Thought the door opened but must have been the wind." Her shoulders slump, head pain spiking at a faint buzz in the room. Louise makes her presence known, sitting on the girl's feet to keep her still.

"Hun?"

"I'll be fine," Purhaz rubs her head before getting back to cooling the boy off. "Must be the stress."

;;;

Purhaz only knows the twilight is gone because she blinks and the world is suddenly clear and crisp. A bit of vertigo has her swaying on the barrel, but nothing she can't catch. Louise notices, moving off the feet to let her sway. Telma's been eyeing the soldiers in the corner, who have all been cleared from their mission since the river levels suddenly raised back to normal. They have time, and Telma's bade them to wait.

The girl stands when the doctor arrives.

It all goes downhill from there

"You're a doctor!"

"I don't treat Zoras!"

"Why not?!"

It devolves further, Telma and the soldiers in the background letting Purhaz tear a strip off the only doctor in town. The man steals, gets black-out drunk, and is overall terrible at his job. The soldiers miss the royal physician who used to treat them. Telma already has a carriage setup outside for her Plan B. No one wished it had come to this.

"You're just going to leave?" Purhaz struggles not to cry when the doctor turns his back. "You can't possibly do worse than what I've been trying!"

"That is a Zora child!" the man snaps one more time, storming for the opening door. "This is beyond my expertise!"

Purhaz closes her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. She draws in a shaky breath and has to try one more time while the newcomer stalls the man, "Doctor, please! If something isn't done-"

He slams the door shut. The silence is deafening.

Purhaz sniffles and uses her fists to wipe her eyes. She stands tall, whirling to her only friend in the tavern. "Telma, what's Plan B?"

Telma lingers a bit on the newcomer – _Purhaz feels the overwhelming urge to never look over_ – before smiling at the girl, "There is a shaman in Kakariko Village," the name spikes fear through the girl, "in the Eldin lands, who's tended to Gorons and Zoras."

_I know what this is_, Purhaz realizes, eyes wide as she wipes tears. "Can we take him there?"

There is a buzz in the air, now that she acknowledges it.

"Inadvisable!" the shout breaks the moment, the buzz. "Too dangerous!" Telma does not send a happy look to the soldiers she kept behind. "But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either!"

Between the hysteria of her fractured memories replaying this bit and the buzz suddenly much stronger in the air, Purhaz finds her smile isn't as real as it looks. She can almost count down the seconds before the situations turns from bad-

"Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys!"

_This body is sixteen, and you're all cowards._

"Well, isn't that nice," Telma smiles, pleasantly surprised. As if this wasn't her endgame. Purhaz doesn't want to burst her bubble. "To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts." The cheers of the soldiers quiet. "But we'll be safe now!" Telma smirks at the last remaining soldier in her bar.

He flees quickly. They watch him escape the bar.

-_to so much worse._

"Cowards!" Telma shouts at his retreating back. "Don't EVER show your faces here again!"

Purhaz wonders if Link has stopped staring at her since he arrived.

"Oh my! Looks like we've got one young swordsman left!"

_Don't look at me like that_, Purhaz thinks, straining to hold back tears. _I'm not her._

"And not only that, but it looks like this brave young man will escort us, so go get ready honey." Telma shoots her a smile, body shifting to block the view. Purhaz is more grateful than she can express. "Pronto!"

Purhaz nods and runs away. She's only doing this because it is decreed. Ralis will die without help. Never mind condemning a child, not following the story will doom the world. The girl wipes the last of her tears, gathers her things, hands Telma's her own, and situates the dying boy over her back once again. A gaze casts towards the cat at their feet, "Do you have someone looking after Louise?"

Telma winks. "She can take care of herself. Now let's go! This way!"

Link falls into step with the girl, almost hovering. "Thank you," Purhaz mutters just loud enough over the streets of Castle Town. He turns to look at her, but she… _can't_. "Thank you so much." For so many things. She has to break his heart, even though he doesn't deserve it. _I'm sorry but I'm not her._ "Can I get your name?"

The pause isn't long, but the buzzing – which had gone non-existent in the crowds – increases in the air. '_Link_.'

"Thank you, Link," she turns slightly, looking at his expression in the corner of her eye. The worst is that it is not only his heart breaking. Purhaz smiles best she can. "I will never forget your kindness."

No matter how shattered the memories may be.

;;;

There is a crippling sense of déjà vu for Purhaz as they watch Link take on the creature on the bridge. It feels like they've done this before, except _they haven't_. Link _hasn't_ been thrown off the bridge before; he _hasn't_ been crippled or stuck in a corner. He is doing very well at the moment. Even the memories of the game should not cause this much fear. _Twilight Princess does not have a bad timeline._

So, why the feeling of horror the moment he got on the bridge?

Why no relief when it's over?

_Maybe_, Purhaz gulps and holds Ralis steady as they move, _I am not ready to face the world._ Telma's bar was rather secluded, hiding away in an alley while the rest of Castle Town and beyond lay unexplored. Maybe it's because she's afraid to be out in the open, having hid in the sewers to escape in Impaz's secret tunnel.

It could be something else.

Most likely, because going to Kakariko means seeing the children who want Ilia back just as much as Link does.

Purhaz closes her eyes and shields the boy as their caravan catches fire. It is blown out seconds later, Link an avenging warrior falling into line at the back. He spares a glance to make sure it is out, and then drifts off to shoot arrows at incoming monsters. Purhaz, still protecting Ralis, has the overwhelming urge to keep an eye on and make sure Link is _okay_.

"He's a hero," the whispered assurance she mutters doesn't help when a bomb blast shakes the whole wagon. "We'll make it out of this, Ralis. You'll be okay."

Even through the clunking of wheels on potholes, she can hear the boy gasp for his mother.

"We'll be okay." They have to be. Link will always succeed. "It will be okay."

When he succeeds, what will become of her?

;;;

The kids are… _cuter_ in real life. The shaman takes Ralis in his arms and carries him up the abandoned inn. Purhaz follows because she can't deal with them right now. The girl tells the shaman all she has done to help him and gets a smile in return. He directs her to a chair in the corner, telling all besides his daughter to leave. It is nearly an hour before he gives the okay.

"Thank you," Purhaz buries her head in her hands and cries. "Thank you."

Safe. She didn't screw anything up. Link can now proceed to the next dungeon.

The shaman's daughter – Luda – gently pulls her hands away and encourages Purhaz to the boy's side. Here, she can hear his pleas for his mother more clearly. Luda asks, "Do you know anything about…?"

_Her ghost is outside_. "No, I'm sorry. When I found him, he was alone."

Luda hums. "And yourself?" Purhaz looks up from her seat. "Telma mentioned you have no memory."

The older girl clasps her hands staring into her lap. "I don't- not anything before… I don't know my real name. There was a woman who helped me, we started calling me Purhaz. I don't know who I was before that…"

_Liar_, the sting hurts. The tears fall. _I'm just not her._ _I'm not who you want me to be._

Luda places a hand on her back. "Don't worry about that tonight. Everyone is safe. It will be alright."

Purhaz glances over, avoiding the looks of the guys in the doorframe. She nods. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

Luda smiles. "It is what anyone with the power to do, would do."

The two girls sit watch over the prince. Renado the shaman appears a few times throughout the night. He offers a bed, but Purhaz politely declines. She'll hold off until the morning, keeping the hope of being herself for those last few hours.

A young girl who – after a pause – introduces herself as Beth, comes to relieve them with the shaman in the morning. Luda smiles and moves towards a nearby bed, while Purhaz – _so tired but can sleep when she's d_\- – asks if she can go see Telma.

"She is sleeping at the moment," Renado smiles gently. "You will be okay to get some sleep too."

She is emotionally tired, but still jittery. "Would it be alright if I went for a walk?"

Renado and his daughter share a stare. Beth looks seconds away from bursting. Luda turns a serious glance on Purhaz, "After my father has checked the boy, he needs to tell you something."

"Luda…" he warns.

"She needs to know."

"After she gets some rest."

"We cannot withhold it from her now," Luda presses, turning back to Purhaz. "Please, wait until he is done."

"O… Okay?"

She can guess what is coming. Renado takes her downstairs, where no one can hear, and tells her what the body's real name is. _Ilia_. He does not give signs if her reaction was one he expected, slowly continuing that the children here are part of her past. The swordsman, Link, too. That they can help restore her memory.

Purhaz knows all of this, but it makes her sick and pale nonetheless. When she asks to go on that walk, he allows her.

The sun is bright, blinding, and Purhaz works hard to stand tall while she shuffles to the healing spring. Maybe it's the tears, blurring the light. There is no heat in the morning rays. Here, where only those needing little water to grow, is cool and dusty. The girl takes off her sandals at the edge of the water. The liquid ripples slowly as her feet move towards the ledge she's only just too short to climb. Nothing feels special about this water. In between the sounds of droplets falling, Purhaz buries her head in her hands and cries, _hurt and angry_.

It shouldn't be this hard to accept she is now Ilia, except she still remembers a life before this. No matter how much the memories have faded from her time concussed, what makes her another person is still there. Family, friends, a _death_; none of it matters here. When Link shows her the Horse Call, _Ilia_ will be back and _Purhaz_ will be gone. She is to die again, or she is to never remember. No one wins here, especially not her.

_Who was I?_

_I don't want to be her_, is all she knows. A damsel. A plot device. A side quest. That's all Ilia ever was, all she'll ever be. Link will ride off in the end, and Ilia will be left in a village with a father who loves her, children who tolerate her, and an ability to carve. That's if Ilia comes back at all, if Link fulfills the _side quest_.

If he succeeds, the person calling themselves Purhaz dies once again.

The girl tilts her head back, wiping away the last of her tears. The light reflects awkwardly off the water, into to cavern. The easy answer would be to run, but that doesn't save the world. The next plan would be to save Impaz herself, but though this body is fit it does not have skills with weapons. She would love to catch a ride with Telma, but the reason the kids stay in Kakariko is because of _healing Ilia_.

Purhaz may not know who she was, but she isn't selfish enough to doom everyone. Save Impaz, and then run away. If Telma won't take her, the old Sheikah woman likely will.

"Okay," the girl nods and makes a fist over her chest. There are still a few things she wants to see before resting, no matter how empty she feels inside. She freezes after turning, the sight of someone walking towards the water's edge giving an ice-bucket feel over her body. "Oh."

She can't help the glance at Link's very normal shadow. She sees this first, and then his smile. Purhaz forces a smile in return, forces her hands to unclench and to walk forward. She had thought – hoped – he had left for the next dungeon. He waits patiently for her to return to her sandals, the buzzing in the air growing with each step. "Good morning, Link."

'_Good morning_-' he starts, smile wavering only a little.

She knows what he means to say, and she can't look at him. Takes the time to slip on her sandals, ignoring him and his shadow. Voice soft, or else she risks breaking again. "Mr. Renado told me you and the others knew me, before I lost my memory." It is easier to glance at his mouth, her smile not meeting her eyes. "So, thank you for all your help, even though I'm… not what you were expecting."

'…_Ilia?'_ She can't help the flinch and finds it hard to lift her head. _I'm not who you want_. _'I'm happy you're safe.'_

Her lips tug up. "Only because of you. I was ready to go hunting down a doctor for the boy, no matter what."

He huffs a small laugh. _'I'm sure he'll be grateful to hear that.'_

So close, it's easy to notice how Link's lips don't quite move to form the words. They're an echo in her head, the same way there's a buzz in her ears. Purhaz meets his eyes for a split second and tries not to feel a pang at the relief in his gaze. Sharp lines and keen senses like a predator, but calm and soft in a way that makes her want to feel safe. The body-snatcher doesn't think she is allowed to feel happy that he cares, it'll only hurt in the end. "And I'm sure he'll feel grateful to know he was protected by the strongest hero in Hyrule."

Link appears bashful. Purhaz starts her walk back to the inn, one last glance and wave over her shoulder. "Good luck with your next adventure, and-" _don't do anything out of your league_. She swallows the words, "thank you, for everything."

_I'll be around if you want to talk_. But he may think of it as talking about the past. Purhaz steadies her unbalanced walking, planning her future. Befriending the Gorons, getting someone to acknowledge the carved Sheikah statue in her bag. Make a bow, learn how to shoot. Stock up on potions and wait until the bridge is fixed; if it's ever fixed.

Her best chance at leaving – at living – is by going to save Impaz herself. That way, it's possible Link never gets the Horse Call. If he never presents it, Ilia may not come back.

Someone is going to be hurt, no matter the choices. Not-Ilia feels the carved horse figure in her bag, wondering if maybe Telma will offer any good advice before she leaves. If maybe, she can go back to Castle Town with her. It is a foolish hope, and Purhaz isn't selfish enough to doom the world for her life.

No, she must go with fate a little longer. At least until Link fixes the bridge towards the Hidden Village. If he doesn't before the last mirror shard – when a man begins searching the basement of Renado's house – then she'll be off to save Impaz the long way.

All she has to do is not get attached to the children.

;;;

Colin is sweet… and can barely look at her. He takes over her spot watching the prince.

Beth does not pay her any mind, learning healing techniques and pushing her own as she and Luda take care of the Zora boy.

Malo does not give her a discount, but that's okay. Her memories tell her the best spots to grind for Rupees. What he _does_ do is ask what name she would like to be called. When Purhaz hesitates, potions in hand, he tells her to answer the question next time she shops.

It's Talo who seeks her out the second day. He normally stands watch atop the buildings and mountains, making sure no monsters come into town. He explains this all on his break, watching her fingers move without thought as her knife carves and shaves off wood. When he asks for a bow, she can't deny him. When he asks for the name she wants on day three, the older girl smiles and tells him, "Purhaz, at least until I remember being Ilia."

When she walks into the store to buy string for Talo's bow, Malo calls her Purhaz. The brothers obviously talk with each other, and to the other inhabitants of the village. All Gorons, and even the bomb shop owner Barnes, address her as Purhaz. Something in her eases.

The fourth day, Talo has a working bow. Just as Purhaz begins to carve one for herself, Ralis wakes up. The shaman tells her the news. Purhaz smiles and plays the part, but refuses to go to his room. She will not crowd him, because he is young and in a land not his own. She was old and young when she first woke up here. Purhaz squeezes her eyes closed and walks away, his sobs drifting to the street.

These people can begin to help him, as Impaz did her. On a whim she snags a flower, ends up passing through dust and water to lay it on the last King of the Zora's grave. Purhaz hovers only enough to appreciate the beauty of the secret grave. "He's awake."

She swims and crawls back to known graveyard. The birds caw at her but do not attack. Purhaz hesitantly settles down by an empty treasure chest and continues her carving, goosebumps rising on her skin. This embodies the otherworldly fear, and yet the silence is strangely calming. Something passes, a breeze of familiar and safety just as quickly gone. She is a dead woman carving is a graveyard, how much sadder can it get?

It is hard to want to stay.

She doesn't want to leave. Especially not when she comes back at dusk to Rusl talking to Telma. She isn't supposed to know who Colin's father is. Her smile is a forced thing as she strolls up to both adults, the man staring at her through his helmet. _Don't you have a pregnant wife to look after?_

Telma calls her Ilia. Tells her she's leaving. Rusl is escorting her back to Castle Town. Purhaz can't help the tears, hugs the woman and says she'll miss her. Can't form the words to beg to take her with.

Purhaz is a coward. "Can I come visit?"

"When you're better," Telma smiles bright and reassuring. "Then maybe I can offer you a job, little lady."

In the dark, Purhaz slams her fist into a wall of rock. It hurts, but the spring water at her feet heals her instantly. Purhaz grits her teeth and spits out, "My name is Ilia."

No.

It's not.

The words tastes like ash.

Renado has been focused on the Zora prince, but now that he's confirmed getting better it is time to help her. Purhaz does not look forward to tomorrow. She has a half-carved bow, a few wooden statues, a knife and some potions. She is nobody, with nowhere to turn to. She is broken memories, a side quest to a larger story. She is dead, and alive.

"I don't want to be you," the girl tells her reflection.

Now, it is time to become better. The body is strong, but not altogether skilled. There is an order in for a quiver, and it's possible to buy arrows. Running, dodging, keeping eyes open. Training to cross a field of monsters, to maybe ride an animal. Purhaz is not going to stay here, will not give up for the owner of this body to come back.

She is not needed, so long as she mentions the Hidden Village is in trouble. The Gorons are already sweet on her, so in a day or two she'll drop the word. Call it 'progress' on her memory. That should be enough time for the quiver to arrive, to have everything set. Soon, Link and Midna will be looking for Mirror Shards. Ralis will have gone home, and she will know whether to take the short way or not.

If all – _everything_ – else fails, it is possible to retrace steps through the sewer system.

;;;

Grin and bear it. Listen without hearing. Look without seeing. Show just enough frustration, deep breathing, and tears. It is the first day of healing, let's keep it short. It will be a long process, after all.

Purhaz hides away to regroup. There is a small cavernous area leading to the top of the spring. She whittles away and sings where the water covers her voice. The languages of what is sung and what is spoken are different. The body knows how to speak and understand the world, but it no longer knows how to read. It is the most maddening of all her deficits. Renado is puzzled by it as well.

The water doesn't quite cover footsteps. She looks up, forcing a smile at the prince. "Hello."

"Hello," he mimics, expression lost. Her heart breaks, because he can return but to what? People to rule? The proof his mother is gone? He will get to mourn, but he is young even by Zora standards. Her stare has been weighted since she became Purhaz; his is empty and glassy, will likely be that way for some time. "May I sit?"

"Of course," Purhaz brushes the few chips from her detailing away. All the bow needs are a grip and string, but she's scared to tie it up. If it doesn't look like a bow, no one can call her on it. "My name is-" she cuts off, hand lowering and gaze turning to the water. He watchers her, sitting against the stone wall with a foot in the ripples. "I would like to be called Purhaz."

"Are you not Ilia?"

"I don't feel like her." Purhaz tries to smile again, knife slowly moving through the designs without a mark. When she looks, he is still frowning. She lets them fall. "You're… Ralis, yes?"

"Yes." The smile flits across his face. "Thank you for saving me, Purhaz."

"I just did what I hope anyone would do… I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"Can we just… sit here? For a while?"

"…Of course."

The spring cannot heal emotional wounds, but company is a good step. Not-Ilia begins carving again. The boy watches with unseeing eyes. Only when she is finished does he ask, "Will you… come with me to my father's grave?"

Purhaz tucks her things away. "Of course."

There is silence as they walk, the birds leaving them alone. Deep breathes as the walls of the tunnel close in. A drop in to water so cold Purhaz bites her tongue to hold in the exclamation. Placing flowers in front of a decorative, moved grave.

A story, of how the queen had wished to be buried with her husband.

(_Where does my body lie?)_

"You will make a good king," Purhaz tells the boy after he expresses doubt. "It will be a hard learning curve, for you and your people, but seeing you worry about them even now means you have the makings of a great leader." She has an arm over him, letting him take comfort in the hug. "And I'm sure they're just as worried about you. It will hurt most now, but you'll all come out stronger."

"How do you know?"

"If they loved your mother, they'll love you; and from our time together I know you can make it through this."

"You don't know me!"

"I know you survived making it to Hyrule. You fought disease and grief to hear news of your home. And you came here. You're stronger than you think."

"…"

"And, if you ever want to talk or need some help," Purhaz smiles brittlely. "I don't judge. I'm sure everyone in Kakariko would be happy to help you."

"… Thank you. Can we come here tomorrow?"

"We can come as long as you need."

;;;

Three days of practice does not make her a master marksman, nor is her bow a perfect craft. Three days of going with the prince, listening to stories about his family. These days are ignoring the shaman who only wants to help. Not meeting the children's eyes for more than a few seconds. In the end, Ralis tells her he's preparing to leave soon. That she should focus on healing, so that she can return to the family who misses her.

He calls her Ilia on day three, and all she can do is hide pursed lips behind a small smile.

It is a surprise when Link appears, them having just laid water flowers on the grave one last time. The young man smiles at them both, and Purhaz slightly waves because she-

She's not-

The Prince gives the Hero his earring to use as a fishhook. Purhaz shudders at the cold that isn't there, hearing an echo that only exists around snowy peaks. Link pauses before he leaves, dressed in a blue garb that has Ralis stiff with hurt. Link looks to them, standing on either side of a grave, and nods his goodbye.

She forces a smile and waves back, watching him get sucked into the current. Ralis tells her about the tunic while she mentally runs through the items she'll need. Link is going for his second mirror shard, and her time is slipping. This world wants the real Ilia back.

Malo and the Gorons do not question her buying more arrows, nor the quiver. No one questions where she got the money; Purhaz appreciates the discretion. The boy likely has an idea of why she's doing this, but it's all just business. The sandy blonde walks into the cavern no one looks at and begins firing at old crates. She hopes to go until the sun is gone, where the winds in the village ease but do nothing to stop the night chill. If fingers bleed, there is a healing spring at the top. If things break, she can always buy more tomorrow.

There are soft clicks in the fading light that the girl does not turn to see. Not until they've stopped close by, a sigh echoing from the rider. Purhaz turns and meets the one revealed eye. "Hello."

Midna breaks into surprised giggles on the back of a seat wolf. "You're not going to scream?"

"Should I?" Purhaz wonders, smile twisting to look confused. She remembers Castle Town, where the cats and pups were the only ones not scared.

"Normal Hylians do."

"Ah," the girl sets her bow down and pulls off her nearly emptied quiver. "I've lost my memory, so I don't know how to act normal."

Midna giggles again, this time spring boarding off the wolf. He growls as the imp hovers closer, at the Hylian's eye-level. "Well, you should be scared of us. Terrified, even."

"Are you sure?" Purhaz still can't help the smile. "You would have had a better chance to hurt me if you didn't announce yourself."

The growling cuts off. Midna cackles, clutching her stomach in the air. "You are right!" She abruptly zooms to Purhaz's head, yet the Hylian doesn't flinch. "So, what are you doing?"

"Practicing archery," a motion to the arrows in crates.

Midna hums, "At this time of the day?"

Purhaz drops her gaze, walking over to grab the shafts. Soft clicks and a buzz in the air follow. "I'm avoiding the town at the moment. Too many people hoping I remember."

"Oh?" the imp drifts in front of her face. "What's so bad about that?"

"I'll be a different person," Purhaz explains, calmly yanking out and reattaching arrowheads that don't come. "I am a different person _now_, according to some of them. If I remember, which personality comes out on top? Ah, never mind." Purhaz flashes a strained smile and slides the last arrow away. "I'll have to start doing sessions soon. But enough about me. What brings you out here?"

"Oh, just taking in the sights," Midna flashes a toothy grin. "Shadows to chase and children to kidnap."

Wolf Link begins growling, but Purhaz giggles softly. "I don't think you'll have much luck with the children here. The Gorons are guarding everyone."

"Maybe the next town then." The ladies share a smirk. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Mirror Shards, would you?"

Purhaz freezes. She sits on a crate for a moment, breath shallow.

Midna's grin turns mean, surprised. "Oh, so you do?"

The girl drops the quiver, burying her head in her hands. "There was- a woman. She helped me- she- she told me a story." Purhaz _breathes_, sight glassy as she meets the one eye. "Only the _true_ ruler can destroy the Mirror of Twilight… is that what you're talking about?"

"Yah," Midna softens. It isn't visible, nothing in her tone, but the air buzzes less. "Did she tell you anything else? Do you remember who she was?"

Purhaz buries her face again, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the imp _boops Purhaz's nose_. The girl looks with wide eyes. "Just focusing on remembering _that_. I don't need anything else."

"O-okay…" Purhaz blinks and wonders: _are you Midna_? She doesn't breathe a word as the imp drifts back to the wolf's, dropping down on him. Link gives her a long look, even as Midna kicks his side to go. Purhaz forces a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

Maybe-Midna gives her a cheeky grin that would have Hylians fainting on sight. "You too, _Purhaz_."

_This_, not-Ilia thinks as the hour ticks by with no one coming to see her shaken state, _is the line in the sand._

In the morning, Ralis leaves without much fanfare and a hug from only not-Ilia. He makes sure the promise for help is open. She assures, and his smile is the first true one she's seen from him.

An hour later, the only thing left of not-Ilia in the village is a carved statue in her room; after all, she doesn't know how to read or write their language to say goodbye.

;;;

The trek across the field is as terrifying as it is thrilling. The Bokoblins appear nearly the moment she steps foot on the field, and in return Purhaz takes aim. _One. Two_. The bow lowers, the Hylian not flinching as the beast comes to a stop in front of her. "Please, help me."

Purhaz is on it's back, directing it towards the fixed bridge before the monsters realize their ride is gone. While it trots forward, she takes aim at the other riders spotting her. _Twang. Twang._

Her mind has never been clearer. The world is a crisp beauty fueled by adrenaline. Crossing the bridge feels like cursing fate, scratching it out and making it her own. _Twang. Twang._

She is not Ilia, and the truth is that no one needs her anymore. They may miss the girl, but Purhaz will not roll over and die. This is her going down fighting. She thanks the overly-large boar mount, free climbs up a wall, and sets her sights on the Hidden Village from a vantage point no one can hit her back.

Takes aim.

_Twang_.

It is not proficiency, but motivation and days upon days of grinding for arrows to buy. It is an extra-large quiver and a bow made to hit targets from long ranges. It is them not seeing her, because no one expects the side characters. The only proper village entrance has collapsed into boulders, and Purhaz stands with the sun at her back.

One. Two…

Six… Seven…

Nineteen… Twenty.

Purhaz turns to the side and lets herself throw up. Heat, death, and fear. She needs to get down before shock settles. The climb is almost easy compared to shuffling through the streets, moving to the house at the end. She knocks, and an elderly woman answers. "Hi, Impaz."

She gasps. "Purhaz!" Hugs her as the girl collapses to her knees and cries. "What are you doing here? Did you save me?"

"I couldn't leave you," Purhaz cries, parched and still feeling the weight of death. "I'm sorry it took so long."

Impaz hugs harder, "Don't think about it, dear. I'm so glad you're alright."

And after a drink of water, after explaining everything to happen to her since leaving, after tasting ash as she explains that being _Ilia_ doesn't feel _right_, Purhaz is glad the woman doesn't force her to be someone she's not. Impaz calls her Purhaz and offers her sanctuary.

The dead person walking isn't sure she can ever repay that kindness, but she'll try her best. The tally grows as Impaz helps pen a letter to the father she can't remember and the people she left in Kakariko. The cats slowly return, rubbing against feet as the youngster begins rebuilding the town with the elder's guidance.

The postman is interesting, appearing in the village though the still blocked entrance. "Delivery for Ilia!"

"Ah," the girl takes it, "I'm going by Purhaz now."

"I'll be sure to let them know," he grins. "You have letters to send, correct?"

Purhaz lays a fist over her heart. "Yes. Just a moment, please." Finding them, she asks, "How did you get here?"

He smiles secretly, taking them with a salute. "Well, my business if concluded! Onward to mail!"

When she asks Impaz, the old woman laughs until she wheezes and explains, "Trade secret."

_Not her business._

Eventually, Purhaz kneels and lays flowers at the howling stone. She hums along to the song, but she is just a side character. "I met the hero of this time." She breathes carefully, swaying slightly to the tune. "I think you'd be proud of what he accomplished.

"I hope you've found peace wherever you are."

Purhaz steels her nerves and asks the elder, "Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to… Can you teach me your way of life?" A silence. "Please." _I don't want to be her_.

But is it her right to change so much?

"I am the last of the Sheikah," Impaz seems much older, gazing down at the carving in her lap. A crying eye looks back. "All the others were either killed or left to save themselves. I cannot do that to you. You do not know what you're asking."

Not-Ilia sucks in a breath, "The Eye of Truth." Impaz jerks upright. "The princess's guard. Bongo Bongo. The Shadow-"

"Stop." Impaz wipes her eyes angrily. "How do you know that?"

"…" the girl glances away. "I'm not sure. I just know… I don't want to be the person I once was."

They're dead or gone.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want your history to die. Impaz, please, teach me."

Impaz keeps her eyes tightly shut, shaking her head. "What you're asking for…" On some level, they both know this isn't what fate wanted. "I'll tell you what is to be expected," the woman glares at the girl. "Do not make your choice lightly. You were not born a Sheikah, and it will be some of the worst pain you've ever felt to make you one. The art was banned by the royal family for a reason."

Purhaz doesn't care. She never grew up in this world, its laws have no meaning beyond survival. Her job is done. There is no point pretending to be someone she isn't. If Ilia ever comes back, this is the revenge for killing the body snatcher. Purhaz listens and grimaces at what is to come, but agrees nonetheless.

She will help revive a dying race or die trying. This world wants Ilia back, and it is either this or the Twilight Realm. The Sheikah were always the best at defying the inevitable. It will be the final nail, the last hate thrown, in order to destroy her side quest.

She falls asleep with a still breath.

Ʌ Ʌ Ʌ  
{ O }  
i

Interlude

There is a curse on the temple of time, not that any realize it. It has weakened greatly over the years as the structure crumbles. The guardians and sages had to change the requirement when it became seen the three relics were not needed to open the doors. Now, those remaining within the frozen insides are timeless, never aging and never dying. Those around it continue to grow, and those near it retain its excess powers.

This explains the giant spider with a laser beam coming from its eye. It being infused with the Mirror Shard didn't help.

The creatures can pass through the doors and walls but doing so ages the world around them seven days. One could spend lifetimes in the temple, however leaving is only seven days past their entrance. At least this is better than the seven years it was, back when it still aged those and had sages to protect.

The Hero of Twilight knows none of this and unknowingly leaves the temple twice. The first is to fight the giant spider, and the second it to leave completely. The second time is when the excess power shuts off, the Dominion Rod rusting away in the new world's air. Link has been gone for two weeks and doesn't know. Neither does Midna. Not until their run-around leads them to Kakariko Village.

They tell him Ilia has left, and Link almost falls over. He does sit down later, away from prying eyes. Shock and disbelief war. No one saw this coming, she was supposed to be here and be _safe_.

Midna looks annoyed, coming out from his shadow, "I know you're worried, but we don't have time to look for her. She ran off, so respect that. We have more important things to do."

The imp is gone before he can rebuttal. A part of him knows she's right. Another part – a gift and curse in equal measures – howls about his missing charge. It is hard to connect his childhood friend to the person taking care of a stranger when the doctor couldn't, but Ilia was always better with actions than words. Midna is more alpha to the new instincts, but Link is still more Hylian. He knows the world needs saving, but his friends were the reason he started this all.

He broke his promise to Ilia, even if she does not remember. ("No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything… out of your league.")

_Purhaz_ seemed to understand more than his village ever could, more than he did before the start of all this. ("And I'm sure he'll feel grateful to know he was protected by the strongest hero in Hyrule."

"Only the _true_ ruler can destroy the Mirror of Twilight… is that what you're talking about?")

Link pauses at the threshold to her room, a wooden carving is all that's left. With no one around he turns into a wolf, memorizing his friend's scent for the first time. It's different than what he expected, more morning dew than the forest of the children's scents. Sawdust and metal.

Midna gently – so different from when they first began this quest – taps his head. "Remember to talk with that Shad!"

Back to human. Link hesitates before taking the carving. Supposedly the Gorons know where she is, but out of respect do not force her home nor detail her location. When Link and Midna reach a dead-end on Shad's knowledge, nothing stops the hero from turning into a wolf and racing for his missing friend. The trail is old, but his animal form _is_ a blessing and curse. He hears the sounds of fighting long before they eventually arrive.

Midna stops them just as the person finishes striking a Bokoblin. White hair rises and falls as they turns to them, one red eye and one green meeting his two blues. He nearly has a flashback – nearly begins to growl – at the sight of all the bandages on them. This isn't one of the Gibdo, but his skin does prick in warning.

Then the stranger bows, disappearing in a crack of light.

"Well now," Midna cackles, resting her hands on his head. "That was certainly different."

Link almost throws her off when he moves forward. His senses ping, and where the person once stood-

Sawdust. Metal. Morning dew.

Ʌ Ʌ Ʌ  
{ O }  
i

Impaz had explained it. Eyes that see past shadows. Enhanced hearing that makes it possible to hear the goddesses. Accelerated healing, which is why most Sheikah have long hair. The white pigment to mark them, skin rejecting sunlight and burning if one is not careful.

Sheik is the title given to the youngest outsider to join the clan. The process is supposed to be only for Hylians, and Impaz warns that the girl edging on adulthood is Human. Purhaz will not gain all the powers and, while disappointing, she agreed to it anyways. The art creating Sheikah had been banned centuries ago, but the loophole remains. Purhaz must be the one to do it, and of her free will.

(Best not to think about the agony it was.)

At the end of the week she can move and walk around again. The dead people teach her, but she can only hear mummers of their words and only see them with one red eye. She learns how to stand, to walk, to _run_, and_ to be_.

The canyon they live in begins to grow.

What Purhaz isn't sure she'll ever get over, is the onslaught of Ilia's memories. While the truth is that she might not be Ilia, Ilia _could have been_ her. It's a sickening thought, to wonder if this is reincarnation or body snatching. One means she's been in denial, the other that Ilia isn't coming back. The memories are there, but not the emotions behind them. What she can't remember before – She? He? They? It? – died, is remembered with Ilia. It burns, and only with the help of the ghosts can she sort through it all.

They help her a lot while Impaz and the cats watch on. A garden blooms with life, houses are repaired. Purhaz wraps up in bandages every day before leaving her room, lest she begin screaming at the pain of direct sunlight. Her hair loses any colour and turns white. It grows first to a bob, then ponytail, a braid, and finally long enough she is unrecognizable. One green eye, one red eye. Ears with very little point.

After two weeks of learning and defending the village, she sees the hero once again. The whisper of a storyteller hits her: _do not interfere_.

Purhaz-as-Sheik does as told, taking to heights and shadows. Link looks for her, that much is clear. He leaves with everything he needs to complete the main quest and has howled at the stone, but there is a defeated nature to him. Melancholy. The memories of Ilia remember a sleeping boy, while the person before remembers an escaping hero. He looks much too tired; the world needs him just a little longer.

The ghosts direct her to the howling stone; Purhaz-as-Sheik bows in front of the Hero of Time.

He does not ask why she does not return home, because it is the same reason he could not stay in his. He does not scold or praise, merely looks as tired as the newest hero. He is fading, task complete. Instead, he rests against the stone and tells her, "I once knew a Sheik."

"What were they like?"

Hours later, when he has faded peacefully into the night, the howling stone stops whistling. She lays flowers around it and begins to patrol, a little more grateful to the princess who split the timeline.

Walls stand up, vines begin to crawl. Apple trees produce fruits every day. Impaz forlornly explains what bananas are. There is no second visit from the Hero or Twilight Princess. When the barrier shatters around the castle, it can be heard for miles.

Purhaz, in the few scarce moments of free time, misses Telma. Misses Louise and the soldiers who cared to remember her name. The homely feeling and safety given in a mourning town. Telma had dirt on everyone, no one dare to mess with her. With this aching, she pens a simple letter to add with the rest of the outgoing mail (it is easy to miss those from _before_, unreachable as they are; better to not miss those she can still contact).

The newest Sheikah keeps correspondence with Malo and struggles to maintain one with Ilia's father. The former is keeping a lookout for potentials to move into the village in exchange for a monopoly on her creations, carvings or otherwise. To both, she assures that she's safe. The postman smiles knowingly the first time he sees her since her becoming a Sheikah. Impaz must be in on the joke, since she laughs when Purhaz complains he won't stay to chat.

Just like with the barrier, the castle exploding can be heard all throughout Hyrule. Everyone hunkers down, hiding while the tension builds in the air and light dims to unnatural levels. Impaz sighs and explains the cost of the light arrows. It feels like forever before the tension breaks and day returns to the land.

Maybe-Ilia sighs; just a little more until she's free. A few more days until she's seventeen, officially an adult in this world.

_They_ appear soon after the end of the war. The Sheikah clan leader and the Sheik meet them at the entrance to the village. Under the hood belonging to the tribe – gifted to the Hyrulean princess – a woman walks forwards. Link trails behind, staring at the mismatched eyes of Sheik with an expression much like when she first officially met him. Once into the daylight and under the safety of the clan's wards, the hood is drawn back.

"Your Highness." Impaz and Purhaz bow, fists over chests.

Midna giggles and releases the fabric, "Stand tall. I am _your_ guest, after all."

Impaz nods, smiling, and turns to Sheik, "Please go and prepare a room."

Purhaz nods and blurs away. She takes a steadying deep breath and wraps a bandage around her green eye, allowing her to see only the unfiltered truth. The ghosts clear from the master bedroom, dust is soon gone and lines laid to protect the Twilight Princess while the others discuss how to travel to the mirror. The Sheikah brushes her hands and walks out-

Right into the Ruler of Twilight. "Hello, Sheik," Midna grins, not unkindly. "You've really cleaned this place up, haven't you?"

Purhaz wonders if Midna truly knows who she is, or only suspects. Sheik nods her gratefulness. Moves on.

"Fit for a queen," Midna mutters bitterly. Sheik halts, backs to one another. "How am I to face my people?"

_Do not interfere_ whispers in her ears.

"With the strength and conviction you gained on your journey," Sheik replies. Midna startles, turning to face white hair. Sheik will not turn around; it is not her place to decide the final chapter, and not fate's either. _Do not interfere_. "With the wryness of someone who managed to evade and defeat the best guards. As the queen who put them first and saved two worlds because of it." Now, Sheik looks back. "Or, you can stay here. I promise you will always have a home in this village, your Highness."

Maybe-Midna swallows hard. "I can't be a coward again, Sheik."

_Do Not Interfere._

Maybe-Ilia breathes, "You and the hero need to close the portals, so the last link will be the mirror. You could always invade or stay on this side if you please."

The Ruler of Twilight closes her eyes and walks through the door. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Slams shut.

In the silence, Ilia wonders, "What's wrong with that?"

;;;

Purhaz does her best to avoid the village until Link leaves, but he manages to find her at the end of patrol. He smiles and pushes off Impaz's wall. There is a cool breeze in the canyon, but she is colder as adrenaline spikes.

He stops feet from her, _'Hi.'_

"Hello," Purhaz begs to bow.

'_Stop, please.'_ He has that expression again, but more pinched. His mouth isn't moving. _'… Sheik, I...'_

He struggles looking past her. Almost without thought her hand falls to her bag, hitting a carving she had spent too long making remaking. "Here, a gift."

Link takes the duplicate of the Horse Call with a surprised breath.

"I know it is not enough to thank you for all you've done," his gaze snaps to hers, critical, "but I thought I could at least help you. Whenever you use this," she had Impaz help with the enchantments, "your horse will come to you."

The ghosts watching giggle or huff. It's that split second of inattention that means she doesn't see him move. Sheik takes a half-step back, stunned at the hug.

'_Thank you.'_

She hesitantly squeezes back. _I'm sorry I interfered with this._ "Just don't tell Malo I made it, or he'll demand to sell some."

He huffs a breath of laugher and steps back, though it looks rather reluctant. Ilia remembers a boy who was her best friend and first crush. Purhaz remembers a hero who will face heartbreak until the very end of his legend. It isn't fair to any of them, but eventually they can write their own fates.

When he leaves it's with a backwards wave and towards Kakariko Village on horseback. It's all tying together, and she at least won't have to be a puppet for the last cutscenes.

_Do Not Interfere._

Sort-of-Ilia snorts, "A little too late for that."

;;;

Midna toys with a stone, letting it hover about spindly fingers. Purhaz recognizes it for what it is, the ghosts whisper around them.

With a click, the stone disappears into twilight shards. The princess gives the Sheik a lazy glance, "What is there to do in this town?"

"Train," she answers shortly, flipping a page in a book only translatable with the Eye of Truth. "Walk. Carve."

"That's boring," but Midna leans forwards and slides a wooden throwing knife from Purhaz's belt. "Teach me how to use these."

Purhaz does not sigh, ghosting a smile and an, "As you wish."

'_Fix her hands'_, whisper the ghosts. _'Her stance. She can be great. The Queen already stands tall. Give her the tools to survive.'_

_Not everyone needs the skills to defeat the dark_. Purhaz does not snap back at them. She guides Midna. They work for hours that day, until muscle memory starts forming and the princess lights up with a smile. Not the usual tense grin. Something more hopeful.

Purhaz does not sleep that night but does in the morning while Midna finds a set of carved throwing knives at the foot of her door.

_One. Two. Three. Flick. Thump. _

_One. Two. Flick. Thump._

_One._

_Bullseye._

'_The growing queen with a steel spine. How nimble her fingers and tense her smile. She was bred to save her people. Be wary, she may back for Hyrule.'_

"She won't," Purhaz mutters into her pillow, glaring a red eye at those haunting the room with their woes and fears. "If you're so worried, follow her and hero. Report back once she's through the mirror."

They titter and moan, but leave her in peace. Purhaz already knows what her parting gift will be. There are enchantments filling her mind and the need to sharpen steel aching in her bones. Nothing she makes will ever be as grand as the Master Sword, but at least here she can assist the princess in surviving past The End. The Fused Shadows no longer exists on this world, exchanged for Midna's life if the princess is to be believed. How much more power was exchanged for her to come back? How will she face her people with the tribe's magic gone?

Midna is still the Ruler of Twilight, but if worse comes to worst this will protect her from the after effects of demotion.

(And if Purhaz bleeds a bit… well, it's an apology for being such a screwup.)

"You're doing very well," Sheik says, watching over the princess. "How do you feel?"

Midna cackles and hits the unmoving target. "I'm getting there."

_Thump. Bullseye_.

Sheik flickers to the painted old shield. "Don't worry about hitting me, that's the point."

Then, she _moves_. Accelerated healing is such a lovely thing.

;;;

They pretend for the week and a half it takes. Pretend to be Purhaz-as-Sheik and not-Twilight Princess Midna. This is the last calm before the storm, before real life smacks them in the face with promises and responsibility. Sheik teaches the woman what the unseen ghosts taught her. Midna exchanges with stories of her home. They do not ask and do not tell, only believing in the happy ending while it's still ahead of them.

Impaz and the cats watch on, the elder Sheikah in decline without her last mission. Some days Purhaz is worried the woman might fade. She finally tells her mentor this; Impaz chuckles sweetly, "If you truly need me, I will be here," she nods to the ghosts of her family, watching them interact. "But I have lived long and I my duty is over." Impaz clasps both the young woman's hands between hers. "Your journey is about to start, my child. Do not let grief or dark things frighten you. They are only parts of living."

Purhaz keeps her head bowed, her happily ever after dying with every word. A choked, "How much longer?"

"Purhaz, dear," the whisper comes in the air around Impaz's room. "Never shy from the truth."

The seventeen-year-old looks up to the fading gaze of her mentor. With her red coated view, she can see through Impaz; she has been able to since awakening the powers. As with the Hero of Time's shade, the elder no longer has regrets to cling to. Purhaz cannot feel the hands which helped her so long ago. Impaz has been fading slowly for her.

"Will you be here in the morning?" because something has made the air tense. A waiting note filling the air. It is in the gaze of every cat and mutter of every spirit.

Impaz smiles, pats her cheek without sound, "I will always be there for you. Now, though, will you let me rest?"

Purhaz squeezes her eyes shut and ducks her head. "I would do anything to help you."

The one person who never judged her for her choices.

When she opens her eyes, Purhaz is alone. She slides off Impaz's bed and cries. Pretending is over. In the early morning, the wards alert of a newcomer and she's the only one left to greet them. The young woman is grateful for the bandages because she can't return Link's smile.

It is the middle of The End, and the friends she made will not be coming back. Purhaz flickers to Midna's door, thinking the least she can do is give notice of the final symphonic movement. Even at the words, "Link's here," the Twilight Princess pauses, dread and reluctance in every part of her. Then Midna is gone in a flurry, eager to spend every chance she can with him.

Purhaz hands over the steel enchanted throwing knifes by clasping both hands around one of the maybe-Queen's. She does not go to one knee. She does not propose Midna stay. She does not say goodbye, but, "See you later."

If not for the new enhanced strength, Midna would have crushed her fingers.

And then, maybe-Ilia is alone with her ghosts.

;;;

He sits across from her, one eye red and the other carved out. No hands. Sheik pauses from tending to the glowing blue flowers. Looks at him. No tongue, either. He motions with his chin. Sheik stands and follows.

_Child timeline_, Purhaz thinks. The other ghosts are no where to be seen. _He was never revived_. No phantoms with drums.

He leads her to Impaz's room, stomps on a floorboard. After much maneuvering, she removes it to find a lid. Underneath must be the entrance to the Bottom of the Well. The Shadow Temple should be in Kakariko, but with another's grave past the graveyard it cannot exist. The bloody history erased.

Purhaz puts the floorboard back, glaring at him, "I will not go down there."

That time was long past, and another's possible future. Not her fate to dwell on.

He glares, eye scalding bright.

"Go back to sleep," Sheik walks away. "Even if it could heal the Mirror of Twilight, it is not my place." His eye widens. "I must respect her decisions, as the leader of her tribe."

By the time Purhaz turns to look, he's gone. Likely with the rest watching Midna. One ghost remains, tanned and arms crossed as she watches Sheik leave. Without being introduced, Sheik knows this is Impa.

"It is our job to protect the royal family," the once clan-leader tells.

"Not anymore," Purhaz mutters, walking back to the flower patch. The cats' eyes follow the two. "The job is not to die."

"It is against the Goddess' will."

"If you say so."

"Stop."

Purhaz does not.

"Then run," Impa warns, "before this place claims you too."

"Better to belong," says the only living person in the area, "then to live my life criticized."

Impa leaves her for a few hours before trying again. "I will work you until you will _want_ to leave."

Purhaz smiles under bandages and does as told. Climbs mountain walls until her fingers tear, bleed, and break. Cleans sewers until she can't smell and kills rats with only infrared. Goes days without sleep, Impa shouting at her if she starts to doze.

Nothing as bad as the transition.

"Why won't you go?" Impa demands. "You _do not_ belong here. You are not one of the Sheikah."

"Maybe not completely," Purhaz wheezes as she runs lap until she has to crawl them. "But I was brought here at my lowest and allowed to stay when I was a coward. I cannot be who the world wants me to be, but I can do something to help here. Let me try to revive the Sheikah. Please."

She stops short as the one-eyed man appears in her path. He and Impa glare at each other, more than hate between them.

"I know I am not one of you, not fully." Purhaz's legs give out. "I know I was not born and go against a centuries old taboo. Please. I owe Impaz everything. She would have stayed here forever if I had not done it."

Impa snaps, "Better her than you."

Purhaz's breath stills for only a moment. "Do you mean that, Impa? To let your people die out?"

"We are servants of the Goddess, of the royal family." Impa glares. "You refuse, and by doing so destroy our greatest achievement."

"…Maybe so." Purhaz glances at the man with no hands. "But if the result of disobedience is a slaughter, is it so worth reviving that?"

"It is our culture."

"It wasn't Impaz's," Purhaz feels tired. "She was waiting for the hero, nothing more. She has been dead a long time." Stares into the timeline-splitting princess' bodyguard. "So have you."

The red eyes of the elder are taken aback, and Impa vanishes. Purhaz carefully gets to her feet, watching the confused man. He tilts his head.

"No one will tell me about the genocide," Sheik holds out her hands to the last stain of the Sheikah history. "You've been forced not to tell it, haven't you?"

He nods slowly.

"No one likes the reminder they're dead," Purhaz thinks of her own experience. "Will you be able to move on peacefully, or will you vanish back to the well when the others come back from the Mirror of Twilight?"

He looks to the house. Points an arm towards the ground, serious.

"Won't go peacefully…" a rueful shake of her head. _Shouldn't have expected anything else_. She wouldn't, _didn't,_ go peacefully either. "But you and Impa only appear when the others are gone, correct?"

A nod.

Purhaz goes back to running laps. "Then explore while you still can. One day, ghosts may not be able to roam freely at all." Once she finally populates the village. It feels like such a far-off time.

At least when the ghosts come back, she'll know fate is over. That she's no longer a side character in a mission greater than remembering.

This time, she'll make sure Ilia isn't the one watching the world leave without her.

;;;

Impa and the one-eyed man come and go a few times over the days, never too far from one another. It means no one is there to tell Sheik who or what crosses the barrier on a morning where the clouds roll in. Sheik is a blur, halting at the entrance when _threatening_ the figures becomes _welcoming_ the figures. Sheik bows low to a maybe-princess.

Agitha giggles, "My, what a good guardian you are! I am Agitha, princess of the bug kingdom," she curtseys. "My golden bug said you would protect us, is that true?"

Purhaz's lips twitch under the bandages. "As the first royal to ask, I can swear myself to you if you wish."

"Wonderful!" Agitha claps. The four children carrying her luggage are wide-eyed. "Please, show us where the housing is! And the garden for my lovely subjects."

"As you wish," Sheik offers to take the cases from the youngest. They are shown a whole building, the children offered housing as long as they wish to stay.

Agitha takes the largest room and dances in the brightest garden. She gracefully falls under a tree, laughing as the blue butterflies begin coming into the village. "They are orphans, you know?"

Purhaz suspected. "They can stay as long as they wish."

Impa and the man stand on either side of the tree, watching the princess. With a sigh they vanish, and it's the last Purhaz ever sees of them.

The town becomes much livelier. Some of the cats go into hiding, while others choose children to play with. Purhaz is still the Sheik of the clan, but as herself she begins to teach reading and writing as the ghosts taught her. The children learn to defend themselves and secrets of the village. A week flies by, and Agitha links fingers with her bodyguard.

"I have more things in Castle Town," the princess leans her cheek on Sheik's shoulder. "You should go and get it all for me."

"Why don't we both go together?" Purhaz suggests. "I am sure you know others who may help carry things for you."

There were plenty orphaned in the invasion, after all.

Agitha agrees, "But after the dayflies and grasshopper return. Someone needs to watch the children."

Purhaz nods, privately thinking the kids will be better watched by the cats then the bugs. Oh well, _as her lady commands_.

All the excitement almost takes her mind off of The End. Almost. Purhaz disappears when the ghosts come back, each telling her the Mirror of Twilight is destroyed. Sheik can be seen the next few days, Purhaz never leaving her room without everything covered. The End has come, and the world keeps turning. She is no longer a side character, feeling both relieved and choked up.

The world didn't End.

What she does now will no longer interfere with a legend.

Purhaz relaxes under Agitha's tree with the umbrella-like object the kids weaved with her. One red eye and one green eye view all she's done and lets that proud accomplishment unfurl. There are always less ghosts to spot, more laughter heard. She is a shadow amongst the living, but more than that she is her own person. Ilia is still there in the curve of her jaw and underlying shape of her body, but the spirit is all her own. Ilia lives on within memories and the reeds Purhaz grows for the girl just short of becoming an adult.

"I'm sorry," Purhaz leans against the bark and closes her eyes, "that I couldn't have pretended to be you."

But she isn't sorry she's here. There's nowhere else– she/he/they/it – would rather be.

Purhaz gets up slowly when the boundary line is crossed. The knives on her person are cool to the touch and make no noise as she prepares. What comes out of the cavern entrance stops her in place.

"Well," Purhaz croaks, eyes watering, "you didn't do anything out of your league, did you?"

Link's stone face breaks into a boyish grin, hinted with the grief of the wolf.

Purhaz shifts the umbrella higher, holding out a hand in its shadow. "I'm Purhaz. Welcome to the Hidden Village."

'_Link,'_ he shakes, hand trembling in hers. '_Would you mind if I stay for a while?'_

"You can stay as long as you'd like." Purhaz lets go but doesn't cover her face again. "I'll show you the rooms, you just have to pick one." She turns, pauses. "Hey, Link?" Looks at him over her shoulder, "Thank you for saving the world."

'…_I wouldn't go that far…'_

"Thank you for saving _two_ worlds."

He smiles at her receding back, soft and delicate. _'…You're welcome.'_

;;;

Agitha deems Link as 'Mr. Grasshopper' and it's the funniest thing Purhaz has heard in weeks. It's what keeps her smile going, tense as she is now. For the first time since being mostly-Sheikah, it is Purhaz who leaves the boundary. She is in a flutteringly slim dress - gifted by the princess of the bug kingdom - under a cloak so the full intensity of the sun does not blister her skin. She is to fit in with the crowd and assist her charge with moving to the village. It should not be alerted that the Sheikah are coming back.

But as they step to Agitha's old house, royal guards halt them. Purhaz does not remove her hood when told, and Agitha prepares to beat them with her basket.

"Stop," is the soft, firm command. The soldiers move aside, revealing the open doorway. The captain of the royal guard sigh. "Lady Agitha, where have you been?"

Agitha sniffs and crosses her arms. "Establishing my kingdom."

"You can't just-" he cuts off with a muffled curse. "Just, come on in. Your cousin has been worried about you."

Agitha claps her hands, delighted. She turns, "Be back in an hour, please!"

"As you wish," Purhaz nods and blinks away before the guards can keep her there. There is someone she needs to see anyways. In the shadows of the alley, the young woman removes her hood to blink the visible green at the cat in the windowsill. "Hello, Louise."

She gets meowed at, and with a swish the cat goes inside.

Time to face the music.

"Oh, honey," Telma croons, lowering the glass she cleans. "What happened to you?"

The young Sheikah can't see Truth beyond the eyepatch, but she grins best she can. It's nice to know that even if Telma doesn't agree with her choices, she still cares. "Hey, Telma. I'm legal now."

"And down an eye," the woman tuts. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you. Come, have a seat."

Maybe-Ilia sits and pretends she isn't tearing up.

"Tell me," the bartender places down a glass of milk, "what _have_ you been up to? Renado claimed you ran away."

"Yah," Purhaz shivers at the cold drink. "I did. Everyone was so nice but…" She meets the judging gaze head-on, "there were things I had to do. In the end, I didn't want to be who I was before."

Telma raises an eyebrow. "Did you ever?"

"...No. I don't think so."

"Well," Telma loads up a tray of drinks. "When I come back, why don't you tell me what was so important that you ended up like this."

Louise curls around her feet. She smiles. "I'd like that."

;;;

Purhaz leaves with a promise to not be a stranger. A quick deal with Malo Mart's Castle Town Branch means she exits with information and them with things to sell. A methodical search and enticements leave her with several new orphans moving to the village. She must look like quite the sight coming to Agitha's old house, a hooded figure holding a sleeping toddler against her shoulder and the hand of the second youngest. The guards quake every time her head turns, only telling the group that Agitha will return soon.

With Agitha is an equally hooded figure. Princess Zelda – _Queen Zelda_ – gently squeezes the princess of the bug kingdom's hands, muttering a remembrance to write.

"Of course!" Agitha giggles and hops. She lets go like it is no big deal. "Come on everyone, I need help packing!"

"Wait," the queen mutters, and so Purhaz halts. The children she holds glance up warily. "Please, promise me she'll be protected."

The reply is easy, "I promise." The Sheikah leaves before the queen asks for more.

Everything is unscripted now. They'll likely face each other again, but not today. Today is for Agitha, for the children who are having their lives uprooted, and for herself. Today she is Purhaz. Today… is for the last bit of normalcy.

Epona greets them, gracefully letting the children touch her and neighing when Purhaz gets close. The young woman finishes placing everything in the wagon, giving one stroke to the mare's main. "I know you'd rather Link be here, but thank you for all your assistance."

The horse whines and gets moving. The children and Agitha cheer as Purhaz leaps on the wagon to drive, reigns in one covered hand. With no more monsters lurking, it's a smooth ride. The children run on ahead, leaving the young women to the horse and cart. Epona easily climbs the rocks, and with her enhanced strength Purhaz grunts the wagon up after.

In the middle of town, Link turns from meeting the new kids to smile at them. He releases Epona while Purhaz catches her breath at the back of the wagon. Agitha easily hops down and saunters up to him. _"I know you have bugs, Mr. Grasshopper."_

Link smiles and the golden dragonflies spring up from his back. Agitha eagerly walks off, chatting with her visitors. The children run screaming off to find new rooms for the newbies. Purhaz watches fondly, then meeting gazes with Link.

"Thanks for looking after them."

'_You do not need to keep thanking me.'_

"I think I will," she throws a cheeky smile as she begins to unpack. "You don't have to do all of this, and I want you to know I appreciate it very much."

He slides up next to her, grabbing a heavy crate of provisions. _'I do it because I want to.'_

"That's why you're my hero." Purhaz hip checks him on the way by with an armful of Agitha's belongings, pausing only to throw a wink over her shoulder.

His laughter is more welcome than any whisper or tip the ghosts have for her.

;;;

She is not Ilia. Not in the ways it counts.

Maybe with all the girl's memories she could have _played_ Ilia, could have _pretended_. But – she/he/they/it – woke up in a ghost town with memories of a story – a legend – and no promise of returning to before death. Something woke up inside a body that had forgotten everything and had the blanks then filled in. Between one fever dream to the next, all that had made Ilia where it counts had disappeared.

Ilia might have been someone else before, but it doesn't matter now. All that remains are Purhaz and the Horse Call.

Purhaz is not ready to fade as the Horse Call did with Impaz. She made a reason for herself to stay, made sure her body wouldn't be watching The End ride off into the sunset without her. What was a side quest is now a person with a town relying on her, a legacy to revive, and a friend who's too different from the person Ilia loved.

It's okay. Because the heart of the matter is that she isn't Ilia. Maybe in the human parts of her body, but not in mind and soul. Maybe she could have been Ilia if she had remembered from birth, but not walking in someone's shoes partway through their life. It's okay. Ilia was nothing more than a plot device, and in the end she couldn't support the hero into staying.

'_Who's the letter from?'_

Purhaz looks up, meeting the very blue eyes that will forever be too keen, _too sharp_, with her own red and green ones. "Prince Ralis. Though, I guess he will be king soon. He wants me to go to his coronation."

Link hums. _'Will you?'_

Purhaz reads the perfect cursive with a smile. "I think I will. I can bring a plus one, if you'd like to join?"

Link grins wolfishly, brandishing his own invite. _'I was just about to ask you.'_

Purhaz rocks back with peals of laughter. "It sounds wonderful! We'd be leaving Agitha in charge then?"

'_Good for her to get some experience.'_

"Of course." Their matching smiles are contagious. The ghosts left in the village watch on with rising grins.

No one could make them stay in the village if they didn't want to be here. Purhaz takes secret pride that she's managed to stand against fate this long; no more whispers from unknown entities. Purhaz takes Link's hand and lifts off the stairs. She takes one moment to breathe it all in. Magic. Life.

Home.

She is not Ilia, and the guilt behind that fact is finally gone.

;;;

_Fin_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
